Angry Birds
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Fabian looked at me and then said with a serious voice "I never thought Angry Birds would get me my first girlfriend." Oneshot!


Angry Birds

"Nina, you are terrible at electronic games." Fabian said through fits of laughter.

I had just failed a level, yet again, on Angry Birds on Fabian's iPod touch. This was hilarious to him because, according to him, it's the easiest game ever.

"I know I am! Instead of rubbing it in you could actually help me with it!" I said, lightly nudging his shoulder with mine.

"Okay, you're right." He sat up straight and wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes from laughing so hard.

He went to take the iPod from me and our skin touched for a fraction of a second. I felt a buzz of electricity zip through me and his eyes bored into mine for a few seconds. I blushed and let go of the iPod.

Fabian awkwardly cleared his throat and shuffled towards me.

"Look, you have to tap the blue birds after you catapult them and then they spilt into three." He demonstrated this and cleared the level with ease. "Okay, now you try."

He passed it to me and I tried copying what he did. Unfortunately I kept sending the birds too high and they didn't hit anything.

Fabian shook his head and placed his hand on top of me to guide me through it. I looked at him for a moment and noticed he was blushing profusely. I quickly returned my gaze to the game.

"Just aim it there, yes that's right, and then…release!"

The birds went flying and killed each pig. Not only did I finally clear the level, but I also made a new high score.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and impulsively hugged Fabian. He seemed a little surprised but hugged me back, laughing into my long curly hair. He smelt amazing, almost like home.

"See? It really wasn't that hard." He said into my ear.

"Maybe you're just a good teacher." I replied as I pulled away from him. Reluctantly, I might add.

"I don't think so. You just needed a little guidance." Fabian beamed at me, causing me to blush the deepest yet.

"Well, thank you for helping me." I replied, looking into his blue* eyes.

"It was no problem." He said shrugging. He paused, frowned a little and then tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "There. Now I can see your beautiful face." A look of embarrassment crossed his face when he realized what he had just said.

I couldn't believe my ears. My heart skipped a beat as hotness rushed to my face. If I wasn't blushing before, my cheeks had to be cherry red by now.

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" I forced out, my mouth feeling like it was full of sand.

He looked at his feet for a few seconds and then lifted his head to face me.

"Umm…yeah." He sputtered out, looking extremely upset with himself.

My face fell a little. Had he not mean it when he said it?

"Oh. No, it's okay if you don't think that, I mean I know I'm no beauty queen like Amber." I said quickly, mortified that I had thought he might like me. I got off his bed and turned to walk out the door.

"Nina, don't say that. You are the nicest, smartest, most _gorgeous_ girl I've ever met. I'm proud to be your best friend." Fabian said, grabbing my hand before I could leave.

I turned around and faced him, smiling brightly.

"R-really?" I stuttered out, squeezing his hand.

"Really." He replied. He raised his other hand to my face and stroked my chin with his thumb.

His blue eyes were so close to mine that I could see my reflection in them. I closed my eyes and leaned, slowly filling the gap between us.

Our lips met somewhere in the middle, sending tingles through my body. His lips moved slowly against mine, tentatively at first. I gingerly wrapped my arms around his neck. He carefully placed his hands on my waist and deepened the kiss.

We broke apart, smiling like two kids on Christmas morning.

Fabian looked at me and then said with a serious voice "I never thought Angry Birds would get me my first girlfriend."

I laughed and leaned in for another sweet kiss.

**Well, I was in the mood to write a cute little Fabina oneshot. The reason I had an asterisk (*) next to blue is because Fabian does have blue eyes. Many people think his eyes are brown but there's moments in the show where you can see his eyes and they're a light blue color. It's hard to tell but you can see when the light hits his eyes right.**

**What did you guys think of this? Review!**

**~Love**


End file.
